BLIND DEVOTION
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Sometimes The Heart Sees What Is Invisibe To The Eye - Wonkyu


Qtalita New Story

.

.

Wonkyu as always

.

.

BLIND DEVOTION

.

Inspired by video with same titled

.

.

Enjoy

.

Pagi itu masih terlalu dingin untuk beranjak dari gulungan selimut dan kungkungan lengan seseorang, namun namja manis dengan balutan kemeja putih berukuran besar itu sudah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menggeser lengan Sang suami dari perutnya. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terangkat dari ranjang, ia dengan lembut mengecup dahi serta bibir pasangan hidupnya. Senyuman mengembang.

Kyuhyun, begitu namja itu biasa dipanggil, adalah seorang arsitektur muda, memulai karirnya disebuah perusahaan kecil di tengah kota. Ia bertemu suaminya, Siwon, saat pameran real estate beberapa tahun lalu, pertemuan kecil dengan hal hal manis.

Mereka menjalin hubungan yang tidak mudah, meski bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah 'sama' dan hal yang 'sama' masih terlalu tabu di dunia yang berbeda-beda ini.

Namun, mereka membuktikannya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggelar pesta pernikahan di sebuah desa kecil, di pinggiran Paris, desa kecil bernuansa elegan, sangat nyaman.

Siwon seorang pengusaha muda, pengusaha yang benar-benar memulai semuanya dari titik nol, dan mungkin masih berada di titik 1 kini.

Mereka tidak pernah mengeluh, mereka berusaha untuk hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Menyewa sebuah flat sederhana, mendesain interior sendiri, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Mereka belajar mandiri.

"Morning sayang"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat sebuah kecupan melayang di bahunya yang terekspos, wangi segar tercium dari hidungnya, ia mengerling, sang suami, Siwon dengan setelan pakaian kantor, sudah mencuri sepotong tomat dari piringnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Siwon, kau mengacaukan resepku"

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil sebuah tomat berukuran sedang, mengiris-ngirisnya tipis lalu meletakkannya di atas piring. Setelahnya Kyuhyun memecahkan 4 butir telur ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Tangannya telaten memasukkan semua bahan-bahan ditambah sayuran.

"Kau cantik saat memasak"

"Ck"

Siwon tersenyum ketika wajah Kyuhyun bersemu, ia memilih duduk di kursi makan sambil menunggu sarapan Kyuhyun jadi, matanya tidak berhenti mengamati Kyuhyun, memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat istrinya.

Siwon selalu bilang, jika Kyuhyun jauh lebih seksi saat pagi hari, di balik apron hitam sambil memegang pan. Dan itu memang benar.

"Kau akan bekerja hari ini?" Siwon mengambil sendok saat Kyuhyun datang membawa dua piring omelette sayuran. Kyuhyun mengangguk, melepas apronnya lalu duduk di depan Siwon.

"Kau?" Kyuhyun meraih sendok yang ditawarkan Siwon. Siwon pun mengangguk.

"Mencari kerja lebih tepatnya" Kekeh Siwon, Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya, menggenggam jemari kiri Siwon yang bebas, ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Lirihnya, Siwon mengangguk.

"Pasti sayang, asal kau menemaniku" Siwon mengecup jemari lentik Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun memperbaiki dasi Siwon yang sedikit miring, menepuk bahunya lalu tersenyum.

"Fighting"

Siwon mengangguk, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

"Yak! Yak! Siwon!"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin morning Kiss" Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut, menyesap betapa ia mencintai namja di depannya, ia tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik orang yang lewat atau cekikikan tetangga flat nya.

"Siwon" Cicit Kyuhyun di pelukan Suaminya, Siwon tahu betul bagaimana Kyuhyun jika diperlakukan seperti ini, tersanjung, malu, bahagia secara bersamaan.

"Ok, saatnya berangkat, aku tidak mau hidup kita semakin buruk karena kau dipecat" Kekeh Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk ia mengecup pipi Siwon kilat sebelum berbalik, berjalan berlawanan arah.

...

Kyuhyun bersenandung riang, menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan ia kenal, ditangannya ada segelas kopi hangat, hasil menyapa Jung Ahjumma, pemilik cafe di seberang jalan, Ah andai saja Siwon bersamanya mungkin kopi pekat itu lebih bermanfaat, sayang sekali Kyuhyun bukanlah namja pencinta minuman 'berat' , jadi sepanjang jalan ia berharap bertemu Changmin sahabatnya atau Donghae rekan Siwon yang kebetulan tinggal tidak jauh dari flatnya, dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa membagi kopi itu tanpa harus membuangnya.

Ting.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi jalan, tepat disamping rambu lalu lintas yang tengah berwarna hijau, bibirnya masih setia menampakkan senyum manisnya, beberapa kendaraan melintas, bus, sepeda, mobil-mobil berkecepatan tinggi, mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, mengikuti arus didepannya.

Ting.

Lampu berubah menjadi merah, saatnya untuk pejalan kaki menyeberang, Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi tas selempang di lengannya, namun baru saja beberapa langkah, pandangannya mengabur, seolah ada sekat tipis yang menghalangi retinanya, Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya, semua kembali menjadi jelas.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan" Lirihnya sendiri.

2, 3, 4 langkah.

Bruk.

"Aw, Ahjussi"

Kyuhyun tersentak, tangannya menggapai-gapai, seorang anak kecil mengaduh di depannya karena baru saja aia tabrak.

"Ah, gwencana? Mianhe"

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan sempoyongan, matanya benar-benar terasa pegal dan buram, ia berusaha untuk tetap berjalan lurus sebelum lampu berubah menjadi merah kembali.

Hup

Kyuhyun berhasil, ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di sisi trotoar, gelas kopinya entah jatuh dimana yang ia tahu ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun meraba saku celananya, merogoh ponsel hitamnya lalu berusaha memicingkan mata, menghubungi seseorang, seseorang terdekat yang bisa membantunya.

...

"Hhhh..."

Satu helaan nafas berhasil keluar dari bibir merah itu, ia kembali memperhatikan namja di depannya dan kertas yang ia pegang secara bergantian.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sejak kapan kau merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha memicingkan matanya kini memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara, dahinya berkerut, ingin menatap Eunhyuk, sahabat serta seorang dokter di hadapannya.

"Pejamkan saja matamu, itu hanya memperburuk, berbaringlah" Eunhyuk memaksa Kyuhyun untuk pindah ke salah satu ranjang pasien di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menurut, selain takut ia juga merasa nyeri jika memaksakan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, helaan nafasnya bergetar, Eunhyuk tahu jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar takut.

"tenang saja, sekarang ceritakan padaku"

"Aku baru saja merasakannya pagi ini"

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa kau pernah merasa pusing, eum mungkin migrain?"

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir dahinya berkerut lalu mengangguk.

"beberapa kali dalam seminggu"

"Stres?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, mungkin Ya, akhir-akhir ini keuangan kami bermasalah, Siwon belum mendapat kerja tetap, dan.."

"Hei aku tidak memintamu berkeluh kesah" Kekeh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Hyukkie" Bisiknya, Eunhyuk yang tengah memeriksa kedua bola mata Kyuhyun hanya menggumam.

"Apa aku akan buta?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya, ditatapnya lekat Kyuhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Dokter itu berusaha merangkai kata yang benar-benar tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menyibukkan dirinya dengan contoh figure bola mata.

"Kyuhyun-ah, perhatikan ini ne"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, meski sesekali memicing karena merasa nyeri dan pegal, namja manis itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sementara Eunhyuk menarik kursi ke hadapannya.

"Kau lihat bola mata ini? Seperti kasusmu, ini sebenarnya sedikit langka, ada gangguan pada retinamu, mungkin saja ini disebabkan alergi, infeksi, atau bisa saja karena efek migrain dan stres" Eunhyuk menunjuk titik retina pada figure di tangannya, Kyuhyun memicing lagi, pandangannya benar-benar kabur.

"Tapi.."

Kyuhyun tergelak, ini yang ia takuti, saat ada kata 'tapi' yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"Sebagai gejala terburuk, ini bisa saja menjadi Glaukoma"

Deg.

Dunia Kyuhyun mendadak hitam pekat, ia bukanlah bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa itu Glaukoma, ada beberapa yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung, dan ada pula cerita-cerita menyeramkan tentang penyakit ganas itu yang sempat ia dengar. Kyuhyun menunduk, tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Ssstt, uljima, kita akan memeriksa lebih lanjut, Sssttt jangan menangis"

"S-siwon.. jangan.. j-jangan katakan pada Siwon" Kyuhyun terisak, Eunhyuk mau tidak mau mengangguk, meskipun menurutnya ini hal yang salah, apapun yang terjadi Siwon harus tahu, Eunhyuk sadar beberapa waktu kedepan Mata Kyuhyun akan jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang dan hal itu tidak bisa ditutupi, Siwon pasti akan tahu, sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap 'biasa'.

"Berjanjilah Hyung.." Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan Eunhyuk, memaksa namja itu agar berjanji padanya. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengangguk. Ia jadi tidak tega juga pada Kyuhyun.

...

Siwon berlari kecil menaiki tangga flatnya, beruntung flat yang mereka tempati berada di lantai 3, Siwon lebih senang naik turun tangga dibandingkan menggunakan lift.

"Aku pulang" Teriak Siwon dari pintu utama, matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang sudah biasa pulang lebih cepat darinya, sang istri, Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Siwon melengkung kala menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri meatung di depan jendela balkon ruang tengah, memandangi lengkungan matahari yang mulai menghilang sebagian.

Grep.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sret.

Siwon terkejut, Kyuhyun menepis lengannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan yang biasa Siwon berikan, tidak biasanya.

"M-mianhe Siwon, aku harus ke kamar mandi" Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, sesekali menabrak beberapa benda sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, dahi Siwon berkerut, dengan sabar ia menunggu di depan pintu, sesekali mengetuknya.

"Kyu, gwenchana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gwenchana, aku hanya kurang enak badan" Balas suara dari dalam, Siwon menghela nafas, Kyuhyun bukanlah pembohong yang handal, maka dari itu Siwon hanya melepas dasinya lalu duduk bersandar di dinding samping kamar mandi, menunggu Kyuhyun keluar.

Kriet.

"Kyu, kau sedang tidak baik bukan?" Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun saat pintu itu terbuka, Kyuhyun menggeleng, menampilkan senyumannya, ia menyeka keringat yang entah itu benar-benar keringat atau tetesan air matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah jangan terlalu khawatir, Ah, kau belum makan bukan? Ingin sesuatu?" Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan Siwon dari lengannya, dengan berjalan pelan dan berharap tidak menabrak sesuatu karena jujur saja kini pandangannya semakin memburam.

Kyuhyun memakai apronnya, membuka Lemari Es dan meraba dengan perlahan bahan apa saja yang ada didalam, sedang Siwon duduk di meja makan, Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk diam saja disana, Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin Siwon menyadari gerakannya yang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Meski begitu, Siwon bukanlah namja bodoh, ia hafal semua gerak-gerik istrinya, sekecil apapun itu.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok garam ke dalam gelas kopinya, tapi ia diam, dikepalanya bersarang sebuah kemungkinan buruk, dan hal itu ingin ia pastikan sendiri.

"Kau dari mana saja hari ini? Aku menjemputmu tapi kata Changmin, kau tidak masuk hari ini" Siwon menyuap nasi goreng yang terasa hambar dilidahnya, ingin rasanya ia bertanya tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya malah mengurungkan niat Siwon, ia memilih untuk bertanya kegiatan Kyuhyun hari ini seperti biasanya.

"Eoh? Ah, itu tadi aku bertemu Eunhyuk, lalu aku ikut kerumah sakit, aku sedikit lelah dengan urusan kantor" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menunduk, Dahi Siwon kembali mengernyit, salah satu kebiasaan baru yang ia rasa ada pada diri Kyuhyunnya, menunduk.

"kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku?" Siwon mencoba kembali, mengenyahkan hal buruk dari kepalanya. Kyuhyun menengadah namun dengan tawa kecil, membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Gagal, Siwon gagal mendapat jawaban, ia ingin menatap karamel itu secara langsung.

"Lalu suamiku ini, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Siwon tersenyum, paling tidak Kyuhyun tidak lupa menggenggam jemarinya, meskipun sambil menyuap makanan.

"Ugh, ini tidak enak, jangan dimakan"

Siwon ingin menjawab tapi Kyuhyun menginterupsi dengan mendorong piring di depannya, lidahnya menjulur, mau tidak mau Siwon tertawa, ia menyuguhkan segelas air putih dan segera diteguk habis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, senyumnya riang, dan saat itulah Siwon mendapat jawaban. Senyumnya luntur dan Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apapun, ia sibuk mengecupi jemari Siwon tanda ia sangat bahagia, lidah Siwon kelu, ia ingin memastikan satu kali lagi, Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, ia menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, satu tangannya merogoh sebuah kotak cincin di sakunya, hadiah kecil untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun bulan lalu yang baru bisa ia berikan sekarang, Siwon membalik Kyuhyun hingga kini Siwon memeluk istrinya dari belakang, dengan manja menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang tercinta.

Siwon membuka kotak di depan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk seseorang yang menyimpanku begitu rapat" Bisik Siwon, Kyuhyun berusaha memicingkan matanya, yang ia lihat hanya kotak beludru merah yang tengah terbuka, dengan bergetar Kyuhyun menarik cincin silver berhias berlian di atasnya.

"Sejak kita menikah, aku tidak pernah memberimu hadiah, kau suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, Siwon melepas pelukannya, berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, menyematkan cincin bertahta indah itu di jari manis Kyuhyun, di dekat cincin kecil pernikahan mereka. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

"Cup cup cup, my baby dont cry please" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, mengecup dahinya lama. Kyuhyun memperhatikan cincin di jarinya.

"Kenapa kau membeli warna yang sama dengan cincin pernikahan kita?"

"Huh?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan jemarinya bergantian. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan jika cincin itu sama, sedangkan warna cincin pernikahan mereka adalah kuning emas.

"Kau membuatnya terlalu mirip"

Sekali lagi Siwon dibuat terkejut, apa karena airmata? Tidak! Jujur, Siwon pun kini ingin menangis, begitu terharu, tapi ia masih bisa membedakan dua warna cincin itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Mianhe, apa kau tidak suka?" Dibanding bertanya, Siwon memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Dengan erat dipeluknya Kyuhyun, ia menyesal menjadi orang yang terlalu ingin tahu, ia menyesal.

"Sangat suka, gomawo"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisannya sendiri, ia berusaha untuk tidak percaya, namun disisi lain ia merasa untuk mencari bukti lain.

...

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidur memeluk lengan kanannya, wajahnya begitu tenang, dengan perlahan lengan kiri Siwon bergerak, meraih ponsel Kyuhyun di meja nakas.

Namja tampan itu menggulir beberapa pesan masuk serta panggilan Kyuhyun seharian ini, dan disana ia menemukan sebuah panggilan keluar untuk Eunhyuk.

"Panggilan keluar? Bukankah mereka tidak sengaja bertemu?" Lirih Siwon, ia kembali menggulir lainnya, namun kosong, seharian ini Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi siapapun selain Eunhyuk, Siwon meletakkan kembali ponsel Kyuhyun, dengan lembut dipindahkannya Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

Siwon berjinjit keluar dari kamar setelah mengambil ponsel miliknya di meja nakas samping Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

Siwon menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju balkon sambil mencari nomor kontak Eunhyuk di ponselnya, berharap namja itu masih berada di rumah sakit saat larut begini.

"Ah, Yeobseo, Hyukjae?" Siwon begitu girang saat Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Eh Siwon? Wae?"_

"Apa aku tidak mengganggumu? Mianhe, ada yang ingin kupastikan"

"..." Ada nada panjang, helaan nafas Eunhyuk terdnegar mengisi kekosongan. Siwon menggigit pipi dalamnya, kelu.

" _Siwon.."_

"Katakan saja, aku tidak apa-apa"

" _Aku tahu kau pasti menyadarinya secepat ini"_

Siwon duduk di kursi balkon, menunggu Eunhyuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah menimpa Kyuhyun.

" _Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun menghubungiku agar menjemputnya di persimpangan flat, ia menangis. Dan aku menemukannya meringkuk di atas trotoar"_

"..."

" _Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia cukup lama terdiam hingga akhirnya mengatakan semuanya"_

"..."

" _Kyuhyun kehilangan penglihatannya, belum total, tapi ada kemungkinan tidak lama lagi"_

Deg.

Dunia Siwon terasa runtuh, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, matanya berkedip-kedip menahan tangis, ingin rasanya ia menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Ia ingin aku merahasiakannya padamu, jadi aku mohon jangan membuatku merasa bersalah"_

Siwon tidak lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat Eunhyuk, ia jatuh tersungkur, tangisannya pecah, meskipun masih berusaha ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kyuhyun, kyuhyunnya.

...

A week later

...

Drrrttt...drrrttt..drrrttt...

Bunyi alarm di meja nakas memekakkan ruangan itu pagi ini, salah satu namja segera terbangun, meraba sekitarnya sebelum mematikan sang alarm, tangannya cekatan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh namja lainnya, lalu mengecup dahinya. Ia berjalan keluar, mempersiapkan sarapan kecil untuk sang suami.

Tanpa ia tahu jika sudah hampir seminggu sang Suami, Siwon tidak pernah terlelap, ia hanya memandangi wajah istrinya, Kyuhyun, tanpa lelah. Setelah menemukan jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Siwon memantapkan hatinya, mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun, meski berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Siwon akan berusaha menjadi aktor yang baik.

Siwon mengendap-endap keluar kamar, menyandar di dinding dapur, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang meraba sekitarnya, memotong-motong sayuran dengan perlahan, Siwon tentu saja khawatir namun ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri saat ia tahu jika Siwon menyadari kondisinya.

"Ah, tomat" Kyuhyun merasa jika bahan yang ia olah masih kurang sepotong tomat, dengan jemarinya Kyuhyun kembali meraba, Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera menaruh sebuah tomat di dekat jemari Kyuhyun. Ia ikut tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tampak puas.

Siwon kembali membantu Kyuhyun mengecilkan api di kompor gas, menyingkirkan pisau yang nyaris mengiris lengan Kyuhyun, atau membalik Omelette tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghidangkan sarapan 'istimewa' itu di atas meja makan, dan Siwon kembali berusaha membantu Kyuhyun sebisanya, menahan gelas air minum yang nyaris jatuh, atau sendok dan garpu yang salah susunan.

Setelahnya, Siwon kembali dengan tergesa menuju kamar, naik ke atas ranjang lalu berpura-pura tidur, menunggu Kyuhyun membangunkannya.

...

"Jja, saatnya berangkat" Kyuhyun memperbaiki dasi Siwon, seperti biasanya, mengecup masing-masing pipinya lalu berbalik.

Siwon masih berdiri di depan flatnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia melirik jam di lengan kirinya, lalu memutuskan mengikuti Kyuhyun, berjalan di belakangnya, berhenti saat Kyuhyun berhenti, lalu berjalan kembali saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan.

Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun saat menyeberang jalan, memberitahu siapapun yang bisa saja ditabrak Kyuhyun, menahan mobil ataupun motor yang memang sudah seharusnya melintas, namun Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Atau Saat mereka naik bus, Siwon dengan cekatan duduk di belakang Kyuhyun, memperhatikan istrinya lekat, ia sesekali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun bersenandung lembut.

Dan disini mereka sekarang. Di kantor dimana Kyuhyun bekerja, ia membiarkan Changmin sang kepala kantor yang memang sudah mengetahui apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun, kini membantu istrinya menaiki tangga, Siwon tidak lantas pergi, ia tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga namja manisnya duduk di kursinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Gomawo"

Siwon ikut tersenyum, merasa puas sudah memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun aman hingga kini. Changmin menatapnya iba, sangat tidak adil jika satu-satunya orang yang harus 'tidak tahu' adalah orang yang sebenarnya paling banyak tahu, tapi apa boleh buat ini permintaan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Siwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

'Akan kujemput dia pukul 5' Siwon membuat tanda dengan 5 jarinya, Changmin mengangguk, menatap Siwon yang kini berlalu dari kantornya.

Cinta memang tidak membutuhkan kedua mata, seperti yang Siwon katakan 'Sometimes The Heart Sees What Is Invisible To The Eye'

Mereka membuktikannya.

END

Heheheheh maaf qai muncul malah dengan ff baru hahahahaha

Sekedar mengobati rasa kangen pada wonkyu, plus sempat nonton video dengan judul yang sama, hiks sedih meeennn

Ceritanya sama, Cuma ada yang dirubah-rubah sedikit yaa..

Hope u like it

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
